fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tendou Souji
Tendou Souji (天道総司, Tendou Souji lit. "The God of Heaven and The Earth Who Rules Over Everything"), formerly known as Tendou Rakuen (天道楽園, Tendou Rakuen lit. "Heavenly Paradise"), is the biological son of none other than Gin Rakuen, the former chairman of the Magic Council and as well as a current Wizard Saint. Tendou trained alongside his father for almost his entire life, and like father like son, he was born without the innate ability to use Magic, resorting to Ki instead. Going off on his own journey at the age of 10, Tendou is out to pursue his own goals, one of his goals is to exterminate dark mages but through his own methods. These methods involve rather violent actions that can often leads to the death of a person, that is why many guilds forbid him to join them. Indra (インドラ, Indora lit. "Supreme God of Heaven and Thunderstorms") Appearance Tendou the Fighter Standing at the height of six feet and five inches while weighing at a hundred and ninety pounds, Tendou is a particularly muscular individual often compared to as a taller and a younger version of his father, Gin Rakuen. His body structure consists of an athletic build similar to that of an established bodybuilder, having long arms and legs, as well as above average muscles, but it isn't very tense and can be flexible due to taking multiple aerobics exercises. The shape of his face is a splitting image of his father, strong jaw line and identical facial features. The most prominent feature that he possessed would have to be his long silver cloud hair, a trait that he inherited from his father, and both father and son seems to have their hair gravitate upwards in a messy manner and points towards a specific direction. In this case, Tendou's hair separates itself into two tendrils, each pointing in opposite directions; left and right. He possesses glinting yellow eyes, like a single lightning bolt streaking across an unending abyss of darkness. Those who are looked down upon by these eyes have stated to have been shocked in fear, the piercing glare really seem to stare straight into one's soul. Tendou's outfit is simple, really. He isn't usually one for fashion, nor does he have a good fashion sense. He doesn't care about the design of the clothing, casting its quality aside and only cares about comfort. Tendou's outfit consists of a black, skintight, long sleeve turtleneck sweater with two big diagonal cuts, one across the chest and one across the abdomen. The sweater is made of fur and help keep his body warm, especially during winter times, while the cuts acts as vents or windows, designed for summer times where cool air can enter his sweater to keep his body cool. The end of the sweater is tucked into a pair of white pants held up in place by a single martial arts white belt. Though he truly is a black belt, Tendou wore a white belt because he believed that he isn't done training, and is kept as a reminder as well as motivation to improve. Because of this, his opponents tend to underestimate Tendou's capabilities as a fighter, leading to arrogance. Teddy the Clown Personality and Traits At first glance, Tendou is typically perceived as a troublesome man. Judged by his looks, the way his hair is styled, and how his eyes make it seem like he's the mischievous type. However, that is not the case. Tendou is much a very friendly guy who was taught good manners by his father. He usually addresses a stranger by their last name after he had asked for their name to show some form of respect. There are some days where he wasn't just feeling it and display a more rude demeanor to his character. He would foul mouth anyone who catches him in that mood. He carries around a happy go-lucky attitude with him wherever he goes, if someone were to disrespect him or anything of the sorts, he'll usually just cast off their bad comments aside. Sometimes, he'd respond with a bit of sarcasm in order to provoke others while putting on a condescending attitude. Tendou isn't like any other Mages who rely on their friends to back him up in things, he isn't one to back down from a challenge. It is because of this rebellious trait that explains exactly why others see him as a troublemaker. Though, Tendou isn't one to be easily ticked off by something so trivial, such as someone saying that he's weak and he's a martial arts scrub. Instead of discouraging him, these comments actually give Tendou the motivation to improve himself through training, taking a literal meaning to the saying "haters are my motivators". That's another notable trait of his: he love to train. Even though he's already strong and possessed enough potential to be a guild master, he continues to improve himself no matter what. Whenever Tendou become friends with others, he really values his friendships with them. Relationships History Equipment Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Taught by old man Gin as his first student, Tendou can be referred to as what is called a "combat grandmaster", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong punches and kicks, and his strength and speed are so impeccable that it allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to resort to Ki. His fighting style can be compared to that of a raging bull, wild and full of force, deadly for its speed and accuracy. When in battle, Tendou tends to focus only on damaging the opponent until he or she is in a position where they cannot go on anymore, drowning in pain. However, whenever it comes to efficiency and the focus of performing both internal and external damage, Tendou will take the advantage of his knowledge on the human body and target pressure points. This is to temporarily cancel out the opponent's control over that specific area, rendering them useless for a while. Tendou's strikes also become more accurate as well as more fluidity and flexibility. *'Perfect Copy' (パーフェクトコピー, Pāfekutokopī lit. "Mirror Moves"): There are times when Tendou consider the opponent unworthy of witnessing his "unique" fighting style. So he would take the definition of "watch and learn" literal, learning countermeasures for his foes' fighting styles while making their fighting styles his own. This is possible due to Tendou's ability to adapt to his opponents' movements all whilst in the midst of combat and copy their techniques, but returning with more power than the original version of the attack. *'Zone' (ゾーン, Zōn lit. "Focused Mind"): **'Mushin' (無心, "No Mind" or "No Heart"): Having heard of a martial arts mind set known as Mushin when in combat, Tendou have personally trained his body to the extent where every movement in his training routine becomes muscle memory. It is a mental state in which Tendo pushes out all positive or negative thoughts from his mind to focus solely on the situation. This style of fighting mainly relies on Tendou's honed senses and reflexes as his body completely move on its own like a personal defensive system. However, when entering this state of mind, it does not increase nor decrease Tendou's physical abilities, meaning opponents who possesses far greater physical power than him can easily overpower him. But thanks to Tendou's physical prowess and overall capabilities, there is rarely an opponent who can overcome such strength, making this weakness almost "invisible". Whenever Tendou makes the decision to enter this state of mind, it usually means he has no idea what he should do, using this mind set to get him out of a pinch. So he rarely ever use this technique, since he considered himself to be a creative being. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Immense Agility, Speed, and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Mental Abilities Extraordinary Willpower: Assorted Others Extreme Acrobat: Street Magician: Powers Ki Ki (気, Spirit) is a unique form of energy that exists in , acting as an alternative means to gain supernatural powers separate from . This was an advancement for those who could not have access to Ethernano in order to perform Magic. It is not something that can be obtained by the help of others. It cannot be found anywhere in the world, anywhere except inside the soul of a person. Just like his father Gin, Tendou was born without the ability to use magic no matter how much he tried to. Instead, Gin taught Tendou about the existence of Ki and how he could acquire it, though not so easily. Because Ki is only found inside of a person, Tendou have had gone through several stages of mental training to explore within himself to find the source of this newfound power, via meditation. At last, one's soul power will overflow, pouring energy into the physical body and spread out throughout the body. This energy will greatly amplify the physical strength of a person, in this case Tendou. It's not only physical though, it also benefits him mentally. This energy, this adrenaline temporarily removes all stresses from the body as it allows Tendou to be relaxed even when in tight situations. After all, Ki is able to allow normal humans to surpass their physical limits due to it being extremely versatile and relatively easy to use. The primary expression of one's Ki to another is classified as Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit). As such, it is often touted as an equivalent to a Mage's Magical Aura. However, Sakki in a sense, isn't an aura, it is expressed as a mental message to Tendou's opponents. As such, anyone who is targeted by Tendou will experience extreme mental stress along with an intimidating image printed into their mind. This image changes the way Tendou is perceived drastically, giving him an aura resemblance to that of a demon. When expressing his Sakki, Tendou becomes devoted to defeating — or even killing — his enemies through any means possible, even if it means damaging himself in the process. Tendou's resolve is transformed into pure and raw physical strengths, which causes Sakki to manifest itself while in the midst of battle. With that said however, his opponent can overcome the effects Sakki have on them if they were mentally trained to overcome such strain or possess a willpower stronger than Tendou himself. ... "Hard" (剛, Gō) and "Soft" (柔, Jū)... Tendou's usually brutal and wild fighting style is directed towards the concept of "Hard" (剛, Gō), which are Martial Arts techniques mainly focused on applying external damage and physical strength...There are some special cases in which Tendou switch up his style in order to land more precise hits, leaning toward "Soft" (柔, Jū), utilizing Martial Arts that focus on internal damage and flexibility... Flow Reflecting his passion and personality as well as combat capabilities, his Flow take on the element of "Fire" (火, Hi). Fire is the element often associated with an excess of passion, of rage, of power that exists to overwhelm and consume all... *'Surge' (サージ, Sāji lit. "Sudden Burst"): ... Quotes Trivia *Tendou is based off of Garou, of the OnePunch-Man Manga/Anime series. **Garou is also the author's favorite character from the series, having a good storyline and good character development that peaked his interests. Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Male